Anger Management
by aningme
Summary: There's this Christmas party that everyone ought to go to. But unexpectedly, everyone seemed to be all drunk except for Hermione. She went to the bar and yatta yatta, entertained herself. But suddenly Malfoy shows up. Name calling came and more insults. B
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in HP. But J.K. Rowling owns them all.**

**A/N: Hehe...another story here... so please give me a chance and review it… (please!) Let's see how** **it goes...**

**By: aningme**

Anger Management

Chapter1

A cold puff of cloud came out of her mouth, as she watched the small flakes of snow fall down on her face. She felt good, being here in Hogsmeade. She rarely had the time for that anymore, for everything that had came before. Ever since the war had begun, their lives became a living hell. It ought to be. It's a war for Pete's sake. But now it's over, she and her friends had nothing to worry about anymore.

"Hermione!" Harry called out, his head poked out of the door. "We're late already! What are you doing there out in the cold?"

Hermione Granger sighed and turned to her best friend. "I was just breathing in the peaceful air. Don't you think it's a beautiful night?"

"You know what I think? We're late." Ron interjected and pulled her arm. "Instead of wasting our time here and freeze to death, we better get in the party."

Hermione had no choice but to follow him.

As they entered the dark premises, dim lights and the aroma of butter beer dominated the room. In the middle was a sea of bodies, swaying in harmony with the music.

"Oh good, you all made it." Ginny suddenly approached them and gave each of them a kiss. "What took you so long?"

Harry and Ron gave Hermione a look.

"It's my fault." Hermione muttered in contrast with the loud music. Ginny smiled and took her arm.

"Well, now that you're all here, grab a butter beer and have fun." She took a mug on a table and drank. Before she would choke herself, she slammed the mug back on the table with a loud thud and wiped her mouth. "Happy Holidays to all of you."

Ron grabbed the mug from Ginny's hand and drank too. "Cheers for that. Little sis." He muttered. Harry and Hermione smiled.

They did nothing but chat on the table, spilling butter beer every where. Ron and Ginny seemed to be drunk and Harry looked dazed with the alcohol. Hermione just sat quietly in her chair and stared at her friends, all happy and... well... drunk.

"Harry…" Ron mumbled and braced an arm around Harry's slumped shoulders. "You're drunk. You better stop drinking man."

"I already stopped." Harry suddenly burped. "And you're the one who's drunk."

Ron laughed at him and abruptly slammed his face on the table unconscious.

"Ron, don't be silly. Sit properly." Ginny shook Ron's shoulder's, but never got a shrug from her brother. She sighed and decided to drink more.

Hermione decided to put a stop to this. "Um… guys… don't you think that you're drinking too mu—"

"I already stopped. I can't take it anymore." Harry interjected and turned to Ron. His eye glass was loose around his nose and his eyes were droopy for sleep already. Hermione had to smile.

"Harry, you alright there?" Hermione reached over for his hand and shook him. "Harry. Harry. HARRY!"

Harry suddenly turned to her in surprise. "What is it, Cho?"

"Cho?" Hermione pulled her hand from him. "Harry. I'm Hermione. _Hermione Granger_. Your best friend?"

Harry looked at her like nothing was happening.

"Don't mind him, Mione. He's drunk. He thinks you're Cho." Ginny was starting to laugh already. "He's… He's still all hooked up with Cho..."

Hermione simply stared at her and waited for a minute. And for a minute, Ginny slumped her head on the table, unconscious too.

She looked back at Harry and found him staring at a distance. Hermione followed his gaze and found where they landed. Cho.

"Harry, if you still love her, why don't you go up there and talk to her."

Harry turned to her again, his face all confused.

"Can you understand what I'm saying Harry?"

He didn't answer. Hermione sighed and stood up, forcing him to stand. "Go! Go up there and tell her you still love her!" She commanded and watched Harry walked up to the woman of his dreams. She chuckled for a while and decided to go to the bar counter for a butter beer for herself. Sitting on a stool, she watched as Harry dragged himself to Cho and talked to her. She _loved _the horror look on Cho's face as a drunken Harry Potter confessed his love for her. At first she seemed confused. Then surprised. Then worried. Then… She really doesn't know. But then, at the end, they hugged. And Cho let Harry sit beside her. Another love problem solved.

She turned away and stared at her own mug. She was good in helping out people with their problems. Like Ron's homework, Ginny's next outfit for the next occasion, and Harry's love life. But still, she can't six her own problems. She felt all alone.

"Your no good friends ditched you?" A man suddenly sat beside her. She quickly snapped her head at him and had to roll her eyes. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Bug off Malfoy. I'm not ditched. I do the ditching." She snapped and drank her mug. She heard him snicker, that annoying snicker of his.

"Then what are you doing here ditching your idiotic friends?"

"They're not idiotic. And it's none of your damn business." She snarled. "What are you doing here Malfoy? Why are you talking to me?"

"Is it bad to talk?" He laughed and got a butter beer for himself. "Besides, I don't like dancing. And I don't like crowded places."

She looked at him in annoyance. "Then bug someone else's ass. Leave me alone."

He suddenly laughed, almost tripping his mug and spilling the butter beer. She figured he was drunk. "_Ms. Mud Blood_ wanted to be alone? Aww… that's too bad..." He cooed and chuckled.

Blood was gushing to her face already. "You're bugging me because you don't have anyone to talk to." She muttered coldly.

He choked on his mug. "Excuse me?"

"Malfoy is all alone, no one to talk to." She cooed, imitating him.

His face flushed red. "I have company, FYI."

"Oh, you mean Crabbe and Goyle?" She pointed at his back. He looked where she was pointing at and saw the two Slytherins sleeping soundly on the table. He frowned and turned back.

"So what if they're sleeping?"

"You have no one to talk to." She chuckled, insulting him.

"So do you." He shot back.

"So what? I don't care." She answered.

Silence followed. Hermione just watched him drink and drink and drink.

"You're drunk. Stop it." She suddenly said, breaking the silence. She took the mug from his hand and held it away from him.

"What the hell do you care, mud blood?" He spat, trying to grab the mug back. But she was stronger than him now. He was swaying already and he couldn't stand up properly.

"You're helpless, Malfoy. Face it." She muttered. But he kept on grabbing her and pulling her arm for his mug.

"Give me my mug, Damn it!"

"You're acting very childish, Malfoy!" She shouted against the loud music.

"I don't fucking care! Give me my mug!"

She had enough. She punched his face, staggering him back to his chair, all woozy.

"There! You stay there and get sober." She said, settling her clothes. "Don't you dare give him another mug, alright?" she added, warning the bartender across her. And walked away.

"Why are you walking away!" Malfoy shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, and stopping her from walking further. "You scared of me, mud blood?"

Everyone turned to Hermione and waited for her to do something.

"I'm not afraid of you Malfoy. I never was."

"Yeah?" He stood up. "Prove it."

Hermione turned to him and walked up to him. "How will I do that?"

"Punch me again."

"What? You're insa—"

"Punch me again."

Everyone stayed quiet. The music turned down and everyone was watching them.

"I said punch me ag—" Before Malfoy could even continue his sentence, Hermione punched him on the other side of his face. His head snapped, but he laughed.

"You had enough?" She asked and walked away again. But he was still laughing.

"You're walking away because YOU ARE afraid of me."

"I said I am not." She turned again to him. "I proved it to you. I punched your damn face."

Everyone turned to Draco for the next move.

"You're walking away because I might punch you back."

Everyone's face turned to Hermione again. She walked up to him, her face an inch away from his.

"Fine. Punch me. I don't care."

"Hermione?" Harry suddenly turned a little sober with all the commotion. He stood up beside Cho and walked up to her. "What's going on?"

"Stay away from this Potty. This is between me and mud blood." Harry's face turned to rage. Cho pulled him back and chilled him down.

"Harry, I can handle this." Hermione said. "Now, Malfoy. Punch me."

Malfoy just stared at her.

"Punch me."

Everything suddenly turned quiet. No body was moving a muscle.

"I said punch me—"

Staggering to the floor, Hermione fell over Harry and brought both of them to the ground. Malfoy just stared down at them.

"Satisfied, mud blood?" He spat and snickered again.

Hermione cursed and stood up again. And before they knew it they were exchanging blows.

Still that night…

"I couldn't possibly believe it!" Professor McGonagall shouted from her desk. "Especially you Mr. Malfoy! Hitting a girl in a Christmas party! That is absurd!"

Malfoy grumbled as he shifted the bag of ice on his aching head. He was still having a hangover and his face ached with Hermione's punches. And so does Hermione's. "She asked for it. I wouldn't blame myself."

"But still Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't have given in with her. And you Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. "I expected a lot from you. But nothing like this." She shook her head.

"But he was asking for it too. He was drunk and he kept on insulting me—"

"You both should have controlled yourself." She crudely cut Hermione off. "Now, I suppose you two deserve a detention."

"Detention? But, professor, it's Christmas holiday!" Draco protested.

"Yes I know." McGonagall snapped. "But you two should have proper punishments immediately."

"But what about our trips this vacation?" Hermione asked.

"You could cancel them for now."

Hermione and Draco both grumbled quietly.

"I suppose you two will be having the Anger Management Program."

"_Anger Management_!" Both Hermione and Draco shrieked.

"Yes. With Hagrid." Both of them felt weak in their insides. "You will be starting your chores on the day vacation starts. And that's final. Understood?"

"Yes, professor."

_Damn! What could be worse than spending the vacation with Malfoy! _Hermione thought, feeling the need to weep.

**A/n: I know it's kinda long but it is needed. Now this is the part where I beg... PLEASE REVIEW! Please... I am practically begging! (Kneels down and pleads) please! Even just one review will be fine. Ü Thanks a lot!**

**Aningme **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: There's no need to say that I don't own HP. It's obvious who owns it.**

**A/n: Hey guys, second chapter here. This is mainly the first day of the Anger Management thing. And again… PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. Ü**

**By: aningme**

Anger Management

Chapter 2

Next day after the incident...

"Well, nice day to both of you." Hagrid started and led them to a tower on the very end of the castle. "Welcome to our Anger Management program."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I believe I don't need to explain what Anger and Management mean put together. You two are both bright students. Only lacking control though." Hagrid chuckled and suddenly stopped. "Now, since both of you have trouble being together, that's just what we are to do. I will make you two work together as a team upon accomplishing the chores I'll be giving you both."

"But Hagrid," Hermione started. "I can't possibly stay here with Malfoy. He's _Malfoy _for Merlin's sake."

"I'm sorry Hermione. That's the orders." Hagrid shook his head.

"This is just rubbish." Draco spat. "It is way impossible for us to be together. With her temper like that and her no good wits—"

"Excuse me. You think I'm the only one who has a bad temper here? Well, you better listen Malfoy—"

"Enough!" Hagrid bellowed, shutting up the both of them. "If you continue fighting, then your punishment period will be longer than we expect."

"Filthy mud blood."

"Egotistic moron."

"I said enough. There is no need for name calling." Hagrid suddenly handed them a bucket and two pieces of rags. "Now, your first chore is to clean your new dormitory room for this program."

"You mean '_rooms_'right?" Hermione nervously asked as Hagrid gave them a pair of brooms too.

"Nope. I said room. You will be sleeping in the same room."

What more could be worse?

"Since our main objective here is to control each other's temper with each other, you will be sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. No objections."

Hermione's face turned into horror. "But that cannot be—"

"I said no objections."

Hermione suddenly felt a cold metal grip her right wrist, bewildering her.

"What the hell is this!" Draco almost shrieked, seeing the metal cuff in his and Hermione's wrist.

"This isa special tool of mine. I will be only taking that away after your program." Hagrid laughed and walked off. "Good luck to the two of you. I'll see you later this afternoon."

Hermione stared in horror on the cuff.

"This is all your damn fault, Granger." Malfoy spat, his free hand fumbling over his robes.

"My fault? _My_ fault?" Hermione's temper rose again. "You were the one who came to me and ruin my entire Christmas vacation!"

"Blah blah blah, would you just shut up and help me with this." Malfoy hissed and took out his wand, muttering a soft spell, bringing forth fire from his wand, aiming at the chain of the cuff that bonds them.

"Fine. What ever it takes to be _away _from you." She mumbled and muttered a lightning spell. Both of them aimed on the chain.

"C'mon, c'mon!" He exclaimed. But it was useless. The chain was spell bounded, having immunities with their spells. With the combination of lightning and fire, they both ended up exploding and misaiming their wands. Hermione's lightning bolt tore a part of Draco's robes. While Draco's fire aimed on Hermione's hand.

"Ouch!" Hermione yelped, jerking her hand away, pulling Malfoy.

"Watch it, will you!" He grumbled, looking at his robe.

"What was that you used?" Hermione asked in between groans. Her hand was bleeding. She covered it in her robes, not letting Malfoy see it.

"It's a simple fire spell, dummy." He shot back and stared at her robe covered hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's fine." She glared at him, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Let me see it!" He insisted and examined the wound. It has burns and a cut. He gave her a look and ripped his already torn robe.

"What are you doing?" She said, nearing to sobbing with the pain.

"Let's stop the bleeding." He said and covered her hand with a square knot.

Hermione stared at him and watched him in amusement, almost forgetting the pain.

"There." He said and patted the piece of cloth. "Better?"

She just stared at him. "Y-Yes. Thank you."

He was a moron just a while ago. Now he's a gentle person.

"Now c'mon. We better get started and get over with it." He said, starting up the stairs of the tower.

_Is he the drunken man I fought with last night?_ Hermione thought as they worked quietly in their own room. They had to clean the dusty floor and furniture. They had to prepare the beddings and the bed sheets they're going to use. But all in all, they had to do it together. It seemed odd but, Hermione thought it wasn't that bad.

* * *

A/n: Hope you weren't bored in this chapter. But don't worry. I'll try to make things more exciting. Ü But nonetheless, please review!ü thanks... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP.**

**A/n: Third chapter! Well, let's see if I could make things more interesting in this part. Enjoy!**

**By: aningme**

* * *

Anger Management 

Chapter 3

"Hold still!"

"I am holding still!" Draco shot back as he tried to balance himself on the stool. Hermione was standing on a ladder beside him, only she was more elevated than him.

"I can't reach the damn shelf!" Hermione cursed and sighed, still reaching out the moist rag she was holding. It was their last chore for the day. Their room was sparkly clean.

"Just keep reaching. The table won't hold my weight."

Hermione sighed and kept reaching. Draco kept dusting the lower shelves and put back some books they found scattered in the old table. It was a hell of a room. But they made it somehow beautiful. The old red carpet looked brand new. All the oak wood furniture looked shiny and bright. The bathroom smelled great. And their bed was all made up in the middle of the spacious room. They did a great job.

"Careful! You're pulling me down!" Hermione shrieked, out balancing her stature.

"It's damn hard you know! You're up there. I'm down here. And there's a damn chain in our hands. How the hell can we do our jobs properly?" Draco started to whine. He kept on whining and complaining that he didn't notice Hermione's body falling over him.

"Waaaiiiiiiittttttttt!" Hermione shrieked, bewildering Draco, and bringing them both to the ground. She landed directly on top of him and he hit his head pretty hard on the ground.

"What the hell?" Draco exclaimed, in between groans. He reached for the top of his head and closed his eyes, cursing the pain.

Hermione looked at him, shocked and shaken from the fall. She looked up at the table where she fell. It was kind of high. Almost falling into five feet in height. She looked at the stool were Draco stood, and it fell off balance.

She looked back at him and found him still groaning.

"Are you alright?" She muttered. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her.

She suddenly found herself frozen on top of him. It was the first time she saw Draco's eyes this close. The colors around the room played in his pupils, making his eyes turn into different colors. She felt shivers down her spine just looking at them.

"Oh, sorry." She suddenly snapped, rolling of him.

He started to get up and rub off dusts on his trousers and shirt. She just watched him, observed his folded sleeves, his disheveled crop of blond hair. He had taken his robes off before they started. And it revealed his muscled body.

"Can't get up?" He suddenly looked at her again.

"N-no." She stuttered, abruptly standing up. She looked down at her white blouse and her dusty skirt. She hastily rubbed them clean and settled herself. That one second stare in his eyes shook her, more than the fall.

"I need to take a shower." He suddenly said, still rubbing the top of his head. "The shelf would be fine that way for now."

Hermione looked at him in horror. "How the hell are you going to take a shower with this?" Hermione asked, pointing at the cuff.

He smirked that evil smirk of his and scared the hell out of Hermione's wits. "You just close you eyes while I shower."

"You really expect me to do that!" She wanted to run away.

"Yes."

"I can't do that! So can you!" Hermione insisted.

"What other way is there?" He said, starting to unbutton his shirt. "And besides, we should take a shower. We're covered in sweat and dust."

Hermione found herself in the bathroom with a naked Slytherin. She couldn't settle herself as she heard the water dripping from the shower cubicle. Her right arm was in the shower cubicle and she was sitting in a stool beside it.

"Could you lift your hand a little higher so I could shampoo my hair?" Draco suddenly muttered. Hermione jerked and lifted her hand. She felt the droplets of water soak her hand. She smelled the vanilla scent of his shampoo. And she liked it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She thought out loud.

"Believe it." He said. She jerked on her chair and cursed herself for thinking too loud. After a moment, he stepped out of the cubicle with only a towel on his lower torso. "You can take your shower now."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "How the hell can you say it just like that?" She shook her head. "Aren't you..." She couldn't find the right words. "appalled by this?"

"We don't have any choice, Granger." He said and took another towel, drying up his hair. "Don't worry. I'm not a pervert."

She glared at him and stepped in the cubicle.

"Um... how am I supposed to take my shirt off with this chain in our hands?" She asked, plainly embarrassed.

"Translucio." He answered. Hermione sighed and unbuttoned her shirt. As the sleeve got stuck in their chain, she took out her wand and muttered the spell, watching in amusement as the sleeve turned liquidish and slowly passed through the metal bonds.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked.

There was pause. "My Father." He whispered.

Hermione kept quiet and turned to the shower.

Everyone knew about Draco's father. He was taken to Azkaban right after the war due to the murder of numerous people. Including Narcissa Malfoy, his mother. And a few days later, they found him dead in his chambers. And Draco was left all alone.

After their shower, they brushed their teeth in silence and started for their bed. They stood at first, staring at the bed.

"I really can't believe I am doing this." Hermione whispered. Draco seemed to ignore her and lay down on the soft bed, pulling Hermione with him.

After a few moments, Draco was fast asleep. And Hermione was left alone in the dark.

She thought of a lot of things. How she could have spend her vacation with her parents. How she could have sleep in her own bed without any fears and troubles. Only if she didn't gave in to Malfoy that night. She hated him. _I loathe him. _Hermione told herself and turned to him. But then as she stared at him for a moment, all she could think was to kiss him. She looked away and stared out of the window. _Bad thoughts Hermione! Bad thoughts! _She shut her eyes and told herself to forget it. But then, no matter what she does, she found herself very awake, and staring into Draco's face. She watched his golden hair fall freely over his eyes. He looked very peaceful. He looked gorgeous. She was so dazed at him that she didn't notice her hand reaching out to his face, tucking that lock of hair away from his eyes. And to her bewilderment, his eyes fluttered open, and stared at her.

She couldn't breathe.

"Sudden interest in me, Granger?" Draco said, just laying still.

"I-I..." She couldn't answer.

"You're still awake?" Draco continued.

_Snap out of it!_ She forced herself. "Isn't it obvious!" She suddenly exclaimed. "My eyes are wide open. And I am talking to you."

He just watched her and smiled. "I can see that."

"Then you shouldn't ask what you already know!" She couldn't help it but to sit up and tuck her knees into her arms. She couldn't look at him even longer.

She suddenly felt him sit up beside her. "Why are you so angry at me?"

Hermione sighed. "You want to know why? It's because you are being an idiotic asshole for all the years I know you. And you always love to torture me and my friends. And we ought to hate you."

He still stared at her. "It's not that."

Hermione looked at him. "Yes it is. It always has been."

Draco shook his head. "There's something else."

"Assume all you want." Hermione grumbled and slumped herself back to bed, turning away from him, only pulling his arm.

Draco stared at her and sighed. But instead of laying back down, he stood up, getting his robes and pulling Hermione up.

"What are you doing?"

"Come with me. I'll show you something." He muttered and smiled at her weakly. He grabbed her robes and tossed it to her.

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me." He mumbled. "For once."

She stared back at him and fumbled in her robes.

* * *

A/n: What do you think? Please send in reviews! I just want to know if it is okay... (still kneeling andpleading...) Please! I am begging you… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not owning HP and will never own it. **

**A/n: Here's chapter four. I'm not really sure in this part but when my parents brought me to the sea shore to watch the sunset, I just suddenly thought of this part. Enjoy!**

By: aningme

* * *

Anger Management

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I didn't know what I was doing. I was breaking the curfew rule with him. But then, he looked so sure of what he was doing so I went on with him. I got scared of course. I don't want another detention or anything.

"Trust me. For once."

He seemed to be reading my mind. Do I look really that scared?

I just watched him as he grabbed his broom from his compartment. "What do we need a broom for!" I almost shrieked. I hated flying. I'm not scared of heights or anything but I am scared of flying, ever since the war...

"Just trust me."

Trust him. Well, that's the only thing I can do now, isn't it? Only if we don't have a chain tied on our wrists, I would have run away from him.

As we walked through the open field, he set the broom in front of him and rode on it. He then turned to me and smiled.

"You're not afraid of flying, are you?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Of course not." I said. But I was actually shaking to the bone now.

"Alright then. Hop on." I hesitated, of course. How the hell am I supposed to trust the man who tortured us for what, six years! "Hold on." He muttered, slowly wrapping my arms around him.

I felt awkward at first. I was really close to him. Damn that chain. If I could just crush it and run away from this stupid broom. But no, I am stuck with him, our arms twisted around him. His chained left hand was holding my chained right hand as he started off.

As my feet left the ground, I suddenly clutched my arms around him tighter. I shut my eyes and never wanted to open them again.

"Hey, look." He said, holding my hand tighter. I tried to force myself to look but I was really scared.

"I... I can't..." I stammered, feeling so ashamed of myself.

"C'mon, I won't let you go." He said. His voice seemed so assuring. So I tried my best to gather the courage to open my eyes. And when I did, he was smiling at me.

"Go on. Look."

I stared at where his gaze was. It was beautiful. The moon was blanketed with white clouds, the trees ahead us was swaying gracefully as the snowy wind eddied around them. The breeze suddenly felt comfortingly cool. And the stars above seemed twinkling at us.

But then as I looked below, I saw the frozen waters. I got scared again. It seemed like the white blanket of water will swallow us. I tightened my grip on him again.

"I won't let you go." He mumbled. I was near to sobbing when I felt his hand hold mine. He's been holding it for a while now. And it felt nice. "We're almost there."

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"You'll see." He muttered.

After a while, I suddenly felt my feet on the snowy ground. I felt really grateful being on land.

As he went off the broom, he looked at me and chuckled. "C'mon. We're here. It's over."

I looked down on myself and found my free hand holding tightly on the broom. My other hand was with him. As he helped me get down, I was still shaking.

"You said you weren't afraid of flying." He said and set the broom down.

"I wasn't!" I insisted. But then, I found myself laughing.

He laughed too. "Follow me."

I just nodded and walked with him.

Walking further, I was suddenly stunned with what I saw. We were standing on the edge of a cliff. And I could see Hogwarts and the rest of the forbidden forest ahead.

"Wow..." I suddenly uttered, watching the trees below dance with the wind. I watched as birds fly above with the stars. The moon was glowing beautifully above us. And the wind was caressing our cheeks with its cool breeze. I was so dazed that I didn't realize my arms reaching out to the sky. I felt so great. I forgot all the troubles I had. I forgot all the worries in my mind before. I was free.

As I contented my self with a big gulp of fresh air, I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and sat down on the snowy edge of the cliff.

I followed him too and sat beside him, dangling my legs on air.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Very beautiful." I agreed and threw myself on the grass, lying down to have a better view of the sky.

He lay down beside me. "I always come here at night, before dawn." He started. "I rarely spend my nights in my dormitory."

"Aren't you afraid of Filch? You might get caught."

"Nah. He's too lazy to check here." We both laughed. I turned to him and smiled.

"You're different."

He just smiled and stared at the stars. "I'm too tired of pretending. It takes so much out of me to pretend."

I stared at him. "Pretending to be what?"

He paused. He suddenly sat up and tucked his knees in his chest, wrapping his free arm around them.

"I'm sorry." I started, sitting up beside him. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's alright." He suddenly interjected. "I've always pretended to be alright. To be so smart and wise... and powerful like my father."

I kept quiet.

"He trained me to be like him. To be cold, to be brave. I thought he was perfect. And that I should be like him. But now, I know that all that I have known ever since I was born... was all a lie."

I didn't know what to say. What I should do. "You shouldn't think that." I uttered suddenly. I had to say something. "Your parents might be a little scary and dark sided but, they still love you."

"Love me?" He asked. He seemed to laugh at it. "They _love _me? They don't know what love is."

"We wouldn't know, would we?" I countered. "I mean, do you think your mother would marry your father if they don't love each other?"

"It's just a matter of having a family. But they don't really love each other." He muttered. "He killed my mother."

That shut my mouth. I have forgotten.

"I'm too tired of it. I just want to be me. Just a typical boy named Draco Malfoy."

"Then be yourself."

He turned to me. "What?"

"Be yourself. Show everybody who you really are."

"It's not that easy." He pointed out.

"I know. But at least you could try." I insisted.

He just kept quiet and watched the flying birds around us.

I can't help it but stare at him. I couldn't believe this was the real Draco Malfoy. I thought he was just a bastard. But now, he was a different person.

Observing him, I realized there were tears in his eyes. He was trying to hide it from me by looking away from me. I touched his face and turned it to me. He stared at me in horror and tried to look away. But I held him tighter.

"Don't be ashamed of tears." I whispered to him. "It's alright to cry, Draco..."

Before I knew it, he was in my arms, crying. We stayed that way most of the whole night. I wanted to heal his wounds. I wanted to heal his sorrows. I wanted to be with him and make him happy. I wanted to be there for him.

Holding him close, I could smell the vanilla shampoo he used a while ago. His hair seemed like silver with the refection of the light of the moon. His eyes seemed like diamonds soaked in tears. His face seemed like an angel, broken and hurt. His muscled body seemed weak, shaking and shivering from fear and pain. I held him tight, not wanting to let go.

"I'm... sorry..." He suddenly muttered as his tears lowered down.

"No... It's nothing."

"I'm sorry for hurting you... For being a bastard... For always torturing you and—"

"Shh... Don't worry about it..." I assured, holding him tighter and closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt something warm on my cheek. I reached up my hand and found his, caressing my cheek. He suddenly straightened up and leaned over me, kissing me ever so gently.

That night, he didn't just show me the wonderful scenery of the forbidden forest and the great Hogwarts Castle during holidays. He also showed me who he really was, who Draco Malfoy was.

* * *

**A/n: Do you think it's unfair for Draco to not have a POV while Hermione does? Well, I guess I'll make Draco's POV on the Fifth Chapter. Anyway, please review! Please... I just want to know if I'm doing fine...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I will never own HP even if I want to.**

**A/n: Thank you guys for your reviews... It really inspired me to go on. I planned on aborting this story but, I decided to go on. And since I am almost running out of ideas for this story, please let me know some of your suggestions... And please review more... Thanks! Here goes...**

**By: aningme

* * *

**

Anger Management

Chapter 5

Draco's POV

_I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. I became confused and ignorant of what I ought to do. Since that night, I didn't know how to act. I didn't know what I was supposed to do about the fact that I showed her all those things about me. And now, I don't know what to make out of it._

_I felt dumb for showing my weakness, for telling her I gave up already and I couldn't live my own life as a Malfoy. But then, I also felt something else. I felt good letting go of all of it. I felt free from all the clutches my father set for me. I was untied from the bounds of guilt and shame. I felt more like myself now. _

_But then that wasn't an excuse. I was bound to be a Malfoy. I was destined to be what I ought to be. My father taught me that. But then, with all the things he had done, why do I still believe him? Why do I still trust him? I guess I am just confused. He was my father. I always wanted to make him proud of me. He always wanted me to be brave. And I forced myself to be brave for him. I wanted his attention. I wanted his love. But I guess I failed him. I put him down._

_It was already morning, and I am still stuck here on our bed sleepless. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but think of Him. And her. I glance at my side and saw her sleeping quietly. I always took her for granted. I always did terrible things to them because... well... my Father said so. He's not here anymore. At least not in this world. And maybe these things that are happening now aren't my fault anymore. But his. _

_As I stared at her, I felt that I wanted her. I wanted to be with her of all people in this world. She made me feel different. She made me feel like me. I hoped I would find that kind of person somewhere but I never expected to see it in her. And with this Anger Management, things are beginning to be better for me._

_But still I couldn't understand myself. I just stayed quiet as we ate together in the Great Hall. She looked at me, watching my every move, but I just stared on my food and played with it, just having something to do with my hands. We took our baths very quietly too, not speaking a word. We started our chores too in silence, as she sweeps the halls and I mop it. I guess she was confused about last night too. As much as I was, maybe._

_Suddenly I see myself struggling against two things. I wanted to say thank you to her for being there. But I wanted to shout at her too for making me open up just like that. She's the only one who managed to make me feel like this. I've never felt anything like this before. _

"_Malfoy." She called me. I pretended not to hear her, just mopping the floor quietly. "Malfoy look at me." She muttered, dropping the broom. "Draco, stop acting like I don't exist." She knelt down to the floor with me. I just continued my work. But then, she took my rag away, throwing it away from us. I just looked at it and felt like a rag myself. "Look at me Draco."_

_Having no choice, I turned to her and looked at her as blank as I could. I can no longer tell her more things about me. It would make me more confused. _

"_What's wrong?" She muttered and held my hand. I suddenly flinched and slipped my hand away. That startled her. "What's going on with you? Is this because of last night?"_

_She must be thinking about last night too._

"_I'm fine!" I almost shouted at her. I didn't know how to tell her how I felt. She just stared at me._

"_If you're really fine then talk to me like you did last night." She uttered, holding my hand again. But as I tried to get away from her, she held me tighter, now using her two hands. Much to my surprise, she grabbed me, wrapping her arms around me, not letting me go. I tried to fight her but then I found myself weakening and starting to sob._

"_I can't do this..." I muttered against her neck. She just held me and wrapped me in her arms, holding me tight._

"_What's wrong, Draco?" She repeated, whispering in my ear. I just stayed as I was, resting my head on her shoulder. _

_I couldn't explain everything to her. I felt scared of what she might think. And I felt more afraid of what my Father would think. _

_I could still feel him. I could feel his eyes watching me as I cried. I felt so confused that I wanted to close my eyes and never wake. I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know how to become myself anymore.

* * *

_

**A/n: You must be wondering what the hell Draco is doing in this part. Well, I just showed you guys what he was thinking so it would be fair with him. I hoped you liked the new Draco I portrayed here. But if you didn't, please tell me. And...(as always) Please review! Thanks...ü (And thank you for the people who sent reviews to me... You were the ones who pushed me to continue... Thanks!)**

**aningme **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Uh-uh. Don't own HP.**

**A/n: Sorry this took so long. I had been bugged by my love life and now I am messed up. But then, here's the sixth Chapter. And again thank you for all who reviewed this. You all mean so much to me. Thank you.ü**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Anger Management

Chapter 6

Hermione's POV (again)

I didn't get it. He suddenly turned into something else every single time. He was just a bastard last time. Then suddenly a gentle person. Then now, a quiet, closed person. I didn't understand him but... I guess I will never do. I really never knew what happened to him. I really never knew how he felt, how to live all alone in this world. Suddenly, all I could see in him is a wounded boy, craving for only one thing. Love.

His family seemed to have not given it to him. His friends were just a pathetic crowd of people who are afraid of him because of who he is. He had no one to turn to. He was deprived of such a big thing in life, love.

And I thought if I could be the one to give it to him.

That same day, Hagrid called us up for a new assignment after our chores. He said we would enjoy it, but I didn't think of it that much. We both walked in silence as we crossed the big fields to Hagrid's cottage. But I couldn't help the silence anymore.

"What do you think Hagrid will make us do?" I suddenly broke the silence, somewhat jerking him a little. He looked at me, looking bewildered.

"Umm... I... I don't know." He said and walked on.

I still talked. "Have you ever wondered how Hagrid caught those incredible creatures and train them to be obedient to him? I mean some of them are pretty wild but to him, they are as good as angels."

"No. I never thought of those stupid animals."

His sarcastic tone was back. "They are not stupid." I said, with dignity. "I think they are beautiful creatures that can do incredible things."

"If they are not stupid, they should've run away from big ol' Hagrid and find somewhere else to live better than here." He smirked.

I suddenly found myself laughing. He looked at me. "What's so funny? Did I say something funny?"

"You're back." I said in between laughs. "Welcome back, Draco." I smiled. He rolled his eyes at me first, but then he smiled at me and continued walking, with a cheerful aura on him now.

Finally, after our walk, we reached Hagrid's cottage and waited for him to answer the door. While waiting, we were both joking about what Hagrid could be doing for taking him so long to answer the door.

And when Hagrid opened the door, we burst out laughing.

"Oh you're both he—" He suddenly watched us. "What's so funny?"

We both gave each other a look and smiled. "Nothing, sir." Draco answered as I thought of Hagrid climbing off a tree, trying to catch one of his incredible creatures, and him falling off on his butt. I was still chuckling the way in.

"Now, I know this will be exciting." Hagrid started as he let us sit in one of his comfy wooden chairs. "But before that, would the two of you like something to drink? Perhaps a hot chocolate or tea?"

"Umm, no thank you Hagrid." I smiled.

"Very well then." He started. He went at the back of his cottage and grabbed a small box, placing it on a table in front of us.

Draco started poking it. "What's in it?"

"It's a new creature I found around the forbidden forest." He elucidated, opening a box. And in suspense, we waited for something to come out. And after waiting for sometime, a small head peeked out, it's head covered in orange fur and its eyes droopy and puppy looking. I adored it immediately but Draco resented it.

"What in Merlin's name is that hair ball?" Draco asked as Hagrid shot a look at him.

"Do not insult this creature!" He warned, grabbing the little, four legged creature. "This is a filaflum."

"A what?" We both asked.

"Filaflum. Resembling a cat but is much more complicated." Hagrid continued, putting the filaflum down. It did look like a cat, but it has two small wings on its back and has two paws on each leg.

"Weird looking cat." Draco commented. The filaflum suddenly turned to him and grumbled.

"Woah, woah, woah, there Freggie!" Hagrid grabbed the filaflum, pulling it away from Draco. Draco laughed and sneered at the creature. "I warned you Mr. Malfoy not to insult Freggie."

"Freggie? That's his name?" Draco laughed.

Hagrid and I shook our heads. "I warn you, Draco. If this filaflum is insulted, it will attack you."

"Attack who? Me?" I stared at him in disbelief. He was the Malfoy I have known for six years again. He was laughing his head off like a jerk.

"Yes, you. He may be small. But I tell you, his attacks are deadly. You better watch it." Hagrid said and patted Freggie down. I called on to its name and clapped as Freggie walked towards me.

"Ugh... How pathetic." Draco grumbled.

"So, your assignment will be taking care of that little filaflum until the end of the day. I will be going to the Ministry of Magic to deal with matters but, I believe you can manage everything here?"

We both looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. I'll see you tonight then!" Hagrid cheerfully said and left us there.

I couldn't believe what was happening. He was the quiet person awhile ago. And now he's the old Malfoy again?

* * *

**A/N: Thwarted Moony- **Thank you so much. You were the first to submit a review and firsts always are special to me. Thank you for the encouragement. Thank you soo much!

**Future movie maker**- Thanks for waiting for the chapters. That short remark really indeed encouraged me to go on. CYA ü

**Aurum Potestas Est**- Thank you for liking the story. I never thought you guys would like it at all. Thank you soo much.ü

**WannaBArtist**- Thank you soooo much for your suggestion. I loved it. I'll think of a way of how to put that in the story. Thank you soooo much! Lol ü

**SnowDevil334**- Thank you for loving the story. I hope you will love this chapter as much too! Thank you so much!ü

**TriGemini**- Thank you so much for your reviews. It pushed me to do better. And as for your questions, Draco was worried because he was confused whether to leave his old life or not. Somehow, a remnant of his father was still in him, making him feel guilty of the bad things that happened to them, even if he wasn't supposed to be.ü As for the 'Draco turning back against Hermione', well… We'll see about that.ü lol Again… Thank you soo much for your reviews and for the support.ü

**Alianna Campell**- Thank you for your opinion! I am glad you didn't think my story was stupid. And thank you for reading all of the chapters. I was afraid that some people might get bored along the chapters if they figured out the story has five chapters already. Thank you so much for the encouragement.ü

**And for other people out there (here I go again... kneels down and pleads...) Please review!ü Thank you!**

**And by the way, if you are confused about the story, I am really sorry. But please hang on some more and I will get to the point. I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't need to say it no more.**

**A/n: Well, thank you guys for your reviews again! I'm sorry if the story gets confusing. I am a little confused about it too. Hehe... Well, anyway, better get on with the story. Here goes...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Anger Management

Chapter 7

My POV (as in the author/ narrator / what ever you call it ü)

The Filaflum, having its incredibly adoring features, quickly gained Hermione's love. She fed it and played with it and did anything to care for it. But having no choice, with the chain on their hands, Draco was still grumbling and whining about everything, as he too had to be with the "cat".

"He's not a cat. He's a Fi-la-flum!" Hermione pronounced. Draco rolled his eyes and glared at the creature.

"What ever its name is, why do I have to be stuck here?"

"If you have forgotten, you started with the fight in the Christmas party when you—"

"FYI. I was just running a little small talk with you and suddenly you blabbered and jabbered your mouth at me." He amended. Freggie glared at Draco and grumbled at him. "And besides, your _pet_ seemed to hate me."

Hermione glanced at Freggie and smiled, rubbing its back to soothe him. "There, there, my dear Freggie." she cooed. "It's not Draco's fault he is an ass." she muttered and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at her first but then started to laugh himself.

Suddenly, she blurted the question she had wanted to ask for a long time now. "Draco?" She called out as she spread out her legs to the snow, her back leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"Hmm?" Draco answered as he shifted his head on the trunk to have a better view of the blue sky.

Hermione gulped the big lump stuck in her throat. "Why did you choose me?" She finally blurted.

Taking his gaze off the sky and to turn it to her, he asked her, "What?"

She sighed and held Freggie tighter, as if garnering support from him. "Why did you choose me from all of the people that night?"

He paused for a while, as if to think, and suddenly shrugged. "I guess you were the one I could only turn to." He started. "I guess you somehow attracted me of something. And besides, you were the only sober person in that party." Both of them laughed. Hermione fiddled her finger at Freggie.

He then continued. "And I guess I have been gathering my damned guts to catch your attention for all these years. And that night, I had finally decided to talk to you."

Hermione suddenly turned quiet, somehow surprised with what she heard.

"But then again, I was drunk that time. And I blurted and blurted and with the combination of your temper and mine, we ended up in detention." He chuckled at the thought. "It really seemed very coincidental, isn't it?"

Hermione just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Silence suddenly overtook them. They just watched the snow covered trees and the sky for a while, not knowing what to say to each other.

Just until Freggie jumped out of Hermione's lap did they speak again.

"Freggie? Where are you going?" Hermione called out. But Freggie ignored her and kept running away.

They both stood up and found themselves running around for the filaflum.

"Damn it! Would you stop where you are!" Draco exclaimed at the creature as it kept running around Hagrid's cottage.

"Freggie, please! Come back here!" Hermione gently pleaded. But then Draco kept blabbering his mouth.

"Damn that cat! It did nothing but be a pain in our sorry asses!"

That stopped Freggie.

As Draco and Hermione halted and watched as to what Freggie's next move, Freggie turned around and grumbled at Draco, positioning its little body into an attack position.

"Uh-oh." Draco muttered and suddenly ran, pulling Hermione with him.

As they seem to never endingly stop from running around the cottage, now Freggie running after them, it just made them exhausted.

"Look what you did!" Hermione exclaimed in between groans as they still ran and ran. Hermione was stumbling already, her legs shaking in pain. Draco just kept pulling her.

"Just run and he'll get tired of it!" Draco said, looking back, seeing the furious Freggie's sharp teeth gnawing for him.

But then, because of the damned chain, Hermione couldn't stand to run more. Her legs suddenly gave in and stumbled, pulling Draco with her.

And before any second pass, Freggie was on top of Draco, grumbling and drooling over him.

"Easy there, Freggie..." Hermione tried to calm the filaflum down. "Who's the good boy, Freggie? Who's the good boy?"

"Get his paws OUT OF MY DAMNED FACE." Draco calmly whispered, maintaining a heavy eye contact on the creature. The creature just grumbled louder, scaring Draco more.

"Freggie! Listen," Hermione thought of something to distract him. "I have some treats for you!" She bluffed, brain storming for the next move. "Hermione won't be happy if you attacked her friend, Draco, here!" She warned. The filaflum suddenly stopped grumbling and jumped to Hermione's lap, slowly making a sound as if it was trying to apologize to her.

Hermione smiled at it and patted its head. "There's a good boy. Now run inside the cottage and wait for Hermione there." She commanded and watched the cute little filaflum run its way to the door.

She turned her head at the boy beside her. "Hagrid warned you. You could have been injured or something!"

Draco tried to stand up and settled his robes. "That went well, didn't it?"

"Well, if I wasn't here, you could have been gnawed to pieces!" She exclaimed and stared at him. She suddenly found herself laughing at him.

"That's not funny!" Draco suddenly exclaimed, shooting her a dead glare.

"You were almost killed by a small adorable creature!" She continued to laugh. Draco's cheeks suddenly burned in rage.

Hermione stopped and stared at him. He suddenly looked adorable himself. His flushed cheeks looked really good on him.

"What are you staring at?" Draco bellowed, making her chuckle again.

"You look so adorable, fuming like that." Hermione chuckled and chuckled. He found himself blushing more.

"I am not fuming." He countered, trying to stop his blood from gushing up to his face.

Hermione just laughed again and held his hand. "Come on. We better go inside. It's getting colder already. Freggie is waiting for us."

But before they could even reach the door, Draco pulled Hermione to a stop and suddenly kissed her, surprising her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She just stood as she was for a while, her shock still paralyzing her. But after a while, she found herself kissing back.

As they finally let go to breathe, they just stared at each other and panted.

Hermione broke the silence. "You want some hot chocolate?" She muttered.

Draco nodded and smiled. "I would love one." He said, holding her hand as they went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Guys... again... Thank you... I'm really sorry if the story seemed confusing... And thank you city-seagull for reading my fic.ü Anyways guys... if you have suggestions please tell me.ü Thanks a lot again. I owe you guys a lot.**

**Ü**

**Aningme**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: What is the point of typing this?**

**A/n: I am really sorry this took so long. I wasn't able to think properly for the whole week. So... here goes...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Anger Management

Chapter 8

(Hermione's POV)

Honestly, I am feeling lucky.

The Anger Management is almost over, and we're here in Hogsmeade doing nothing but anything.

This might be our only time to be free, without the cuff, without Hagrid telling us what else to do, and Freggie chasing Draco around. This was the moment the both of us were waiting for.

As we strolled for almost an hour around Hogsmeade, doing window shopping (which he hated), we both stopped in front of the pub where we held our Christmas Party. We couldn't help it but stand right there and stare at it.

"It feels like it's been a long time." He muttered as we watched people come and go in the building.

I nodded. "But I still remember that night, like it was just yesterday." I answered and turned to him. He looked really different from the night I've fought with him. He was all messed up that time. And now he looks peaceful.

"Let's go in." He said, more like a statement than a question. I smiled and pulled him to the door.

Nothing much has changed. The butter beer aroma was still there. And the loud music that never seemed to end kept on playing. There are lots of people partying there. But they were no longer students from their school. Everyone is at their houses with their family.

Looking around, I saw him smirk as he glanced on where we both seated that Christmas party. He pulled me this time and forced me to sit on the same seat I sat on before.

"Butter Beer, please." I muttered.

"Make that two." He interjected and looked at me. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

I was planning on dropping by the bakery shop to buy something for Harry, Ron and Ginny's arrival after the day. But I couldn't tell him. It seemed really odd to talk about them with him.

"Anything." I answered instead. I somehow knew this might be the last day we will be together.

"Well, we have to do all the things we would want to do... Tomorrow, everyone will be back." He muttered and looked away. He somehow knew it too.

It sucks feeling this way. I have to make our minds drift off from this thought. I don't like saying goodbyes. I don't like leaving him behind just like that. And I don't want him leaving me just the same way as I should.

"Would you like to dance?" I muttered. He looked at me again and just stared at me. Perhaps I said something wrong. "I know you hate dancing. You told me that before. But, can we just dance? For once?"

I was partly relieved when he smiled and stood up.

Even though the music playing was a fast one, he led me to a slow dance. He was pretty good at it too. I wonder why he hated dancing.

We barely talked as we swayed with the music. He was just holding me close, and I just laid my head on his shoulder. Our hands were linked together, and our bodies seemed to perfectly fit each other.

I closed my eyes and breathed him in, his sweet fragrance. I thought he looked really happy. And I thought that maybe he doesn't need me anymore. His sorrows were gone.

He was the one who spoke first. "What will you become when you get out of Hogwarts?" He suddenly asked. I knew he was trying to act casually. He was pretending to be cheery.

"Hm..." I paused, as if thinking. "I don't like to be in the Minister of Magic. I think I would study medicine."

"Medicine?" He questioned, he cocked a brow. "But that's a muggle thing. You could always use some potions and a few spells to deal with illness."

"That's the point. I could help people that normal doctors couldn't." I countered. He still had a thing for muggles.

"Well, that would be a stupid thing to do." He said with his usual sarcastic tone. I just smiled.

"What about you? What do you want to be?"

He paused to think and sighed. "I want to be a great businessman, building companies and industries." He smiled at the thought. But then his smile fainted. "But I am already signed up for the Ministry. So I don't need to worry about my future."

"But do you like to be in the Ministry?"

"Yeah."

"The truth."

He sighed tiredly. "No."

"Then don't go there. Be a businessman. No body is controlling you." I muttered. Maybe he had been manipulated by his father for too long.

He just stared at me and smirked. "Maybe."

I would take that as a yes.

That night, before we went to bed, we talked about senseless things, about the next potion assignment that we would take when everyone's back, about the filaflum and how other students might react to it, about Professor Dumbledore and the welcoming ceremony. We talked and talked until we both fell asleep. We talked about everything except the possibility that we might not see each other anymore.

* * *

**A/n: Please review! And again, sorry if this took too long to continue... Forgive me.**

**Aningme**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Never owned anything.**

**A/n: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long... Brace yourself because this consists of multiple POV's so... hang on. Just trying something new.ü **

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

Anger Management

Chapter 9

(My POV ü)

_It's a cliché, really, when two people fall in love; everything will be perfect... in the beginning. Mostly, people will end up killing each other for LOVE's sake. And mostly, other people just step back and pretend nothing happened. It's ironic, really. But then, in some magical way, love conquers anything._

She couldn't help it but pace around the pavement, waiting for a cab that is supposed to arrive a few minutes ago. She didn't know what to do to lessen the tense she could feel in her neck and shoulders. But then, a rage of excitement blew up from her when she heard tires screeching nearby. Her friends had arrived.

"OMG, Hermy? You lost weight, haven't you?" Ginny screamed the moment she opened the door. "Malfoy did something to you?"

"He did something to you?" Ron suddenly interjected, grabbing Hermione by the arm. "Tell me now, Herm, so I could kick his ass!"

"Guys," Harry called out, while unloading their baggage. He glanced at Hermione and smiled. "You let her speak before rummaging her. She looks pretty tired.

Hermione stared at him and smiled. "He did nothing to me, guys. He's just fine."

"Well, you look really worn out! You have bags under your eyes!" Ginny remarked.

"Well, it's because I couldn't sleep. And with all the chores we've done. It is pretty tiring." She elucidated, half heartedly hiding the story behind it all. "Well, I'm just glad you are all back." She smiled and gave them all a hug.

"Well, I'm just glad we're here to take you away from that demon!" Ginny snapped and braced Hermione to the castle.

* * *

(Now, Hermione's turn.)

Why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't talk to him. He doesn't need me anymore. Now everything's back to normal. But I know something will change. Maybe his treatment to us. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe I could tell Harry, Ron and Ginny to forget the old Draco Malfoy and check out the new one.

But that is definitely impossible.

It would be the end of the world if I do that.

Ron practically hates Malfoy. Harry doesn't want to even think about it. And Ginny thinks he's the devil! How am I supposed to tell them I _love_ him?

Wait... Did I say_ I love him?_

"I'll see you guys later at the Great Hall! I just have something to do for a while." I shouted before leaving them in the common room. I have to do something. I guess one chat wouldn't hurt...?...

* * *

(AND Draco's turn.)

What could she be doing now? Most probably she's with her _Gryffindork _friends.

Oh shut it Malfoy! Just for once try to accept them! I won't be able to be with her like this! I have to do something to stop this. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't just let her go...

* * *

(Hermione... again ü)

Where is he? I couldn't find him. This may be the only chance we could talk.

Oh darn, the ceremony is about to start. I better go back to the Great Hall before Harry would suspect something.

* * *

(Harry hehe... just trying something new!>)

Something odd is happening. What could Hermione be doing at a time like this? I know she's hiding something. I can see it in her eyes. But what?

* * *

(Ron)

Draco Malfoy you are dead! If it wasn't for his stupid pride and shitty wits Hermione would have come with us for the whole two weeks! glances at his empty Slytherin seat Where the hell is he? And Herm?

* * *

(Ginny)

I bet Malfoy ruined Herm's holiday. Poor Hermy. I wish I could have been with her. Even just to comfort her. Oh Merlin, I can't even imagine a day alone with the Devil.

* * *

(Harry again )

Damn! The ceremony is starting without—oh. There's Hermy. Whew. Thought she would be late.

* * *

(Hermione)

"I'm sorry guys. Am I already late?"

I could hardly breathe as I sat beside Harry. I couldn't help it but feel awful that I wasn't able to see him.

* * *

(Draco)

Where is she? Damn it! I better hurry to the Great hall before the ceremony starts!

* * *

"My dear Students... Welcome!" Dumbledore exclaimed with his rough voice. Starting his speech, Draco raced up to his seat and glanced smoothly at the Gryffindor table, spotting her. He wanted to run to her and talk to her, but that wasn't an option now. He had some people to deal with."I hope all of you had a great holiday with your families... And I hope you are all looking forward to start the rest of the school year..." 

He couldn't help but think of her.

She couldn't help but think of him.

"Hey." Harry whispered to her ear, holding her trembling hand.

"Yes, Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry stared at her with worry. "I need to talk to you." He started and stared at her. She hated it when Harry does that. That stare of his always strips her naked to the bone. "Maybe some time today?"

Hermione had no choice but to nod. _Harry might've figured out something!_

Draco kept an eye on Dumbledore and to her. _What are they talking about? What the hell is going on!_

"Hey." Somebody patted his shoulder. He looked back and saw Pansy. "Draco dear, do you know how much I missed you?" She kissed his cheek and caressed it. Draco slapped her hand off, as usual.

"Get your filthy hands off my face."

"Down boy, I just missed you so much." Pansy cooed and smiled, returning her attention to the Professor. Draco just fumed.

"What about a hang out gig later?" Crabbe suddenly muttered beside him. "This is too boring. I need a butter beer."

"You always needed a butter beer. What are you, an addict or something?" Goyle interjected beside Crabbe.

"Sod off, Goyle. What do you suggest we do? This is too boring. I would rather die than hear another one of Professor Dumb-as-the-door's speech!" He glared at Dumbledore.

Draco stared at them, wondering how the hell he managed to be with these weirdoes for seven straight years.

"C'mon Draco, you are the expert in that." Crabbe turned to him.

"Um... Hogsmeade?"

Crabbe and Goyle stared at him.

"To the pub?" Draco was wondering if he said something wrong.

"Pub is good." Goyle suddenly remarked.

"To the pub then. And we'll hook up with the girls." Crabbe sneered and chuckled to himself.

Draco felt like running away. He didn't want to go back to his old life anymore.

* * *

That night in their respective common rooms...

* * *

(Draco)

I'm sick of all these. I'm sick of Pansy's face. I'm sick of all the talks we have here about junk and... well... junk. I'm tired of people bugging me.

I just want to see her.

I just want to talk to her again like before.

Why can't I be with her? She always had faith in me that I can do anything.

Why can't I keep her?

* * *

He left the common room and headed to the Gryffindor halls...

* * *

(Hermione)

Why am I like this? I'm out of my mind! I can't help it but think of him. How we spend our nights together, what we talked about...

"Hermione!" Harry shouted on my face. I barely noticed him.

"Are you alright? You're drifting away from us, Herm." Ginny interjected. I just realized they were talking to me.

"I'm just fine. I'm sorry." I apologized.

Such a dopey move, Hermione Granger. Just for once stop thinking of him! I wouldn't want them to know... well, just maybe...

* * *

(Harry)

Ha! I am right. Something is going on.

I excused both of us from Ron and Ginny and pulled her to a corner. This really calls for a decent talk.

"Tell me Hermione, what's bugging you?" I started. It was pretty obvious she's hiding something. She was never like this in front of us before. "Please... tell me. I'm just concerned."

"Harry, honestly I'm fine."

"Did something happen while we were gone?" I blabbered. I couldn't help it. I will kill Draco Malfoy if indeed something happened to her.

* * *

(Hermione)

Should I tell Harry the truth? He's getting the air of it already. Am I that obvious? Oh damn. Why is it always this complicated?

I can't just tell them everything! I can't just blurt it out. It's hard to explain... Why? How? How did I fall for him?

* * *

The door suddenly swung open, catching everyone's attention.

Standing behind the door frame was a man, panting for air. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Hermione!" He called out.

She looked up and almost fainted.

* * *

(Hermione)

Speak of the Devil.

* * *

**A/n: Am I playing with your head already? I'm really sorry if it gets confusing. I am really messed up with this story. I don't know whether to continue it or not. But then, I will continue. Though the next chapter MIGHT be the last one.ü(I'm actually hurrying it up to finish it.) Again, thank you to those who reviewed! And please review more… Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Chance

**Disclaimer: ... (no comment)**

**A/n: Heya!ü Last Chapter here.ü Thank you for hanging on till the last chapie. It's been great to serve you all. Here goes...**

**By: Aningme

* * *

**

_Speak of the Devil.

* * *

_

(Harry)

Malfoy? _How the hell did he get in_?

"Hermione!" He called out again.

"How the hell did you get in?" I suddenly blurted. He must've known our password. But that's impossible. It just can't be.

"I have my ways, Potter. Just as you have yours." Draco Malfoy answered back.

I stared back at Hermione. She was dazed at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron suddenly stepped up. I can sense his temper rising above limit.

"I just need to talk to Hermione."

"Since when did you start calling her by her first name? You have no right!" Ron answered back. I looked back at Hermione again; she was starting to pull herself together.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I asked her. She just looked at me and gave me an apologetic look.

What on earth is happening?

* * *

(Ron) 

This is unbelievable! He's been terrorizing our lives for the past six years and now he actually terrorized our common room!

"You're going too far there, _Malfoy_." I warned him. I am totally ready to kill him.

"You don't understand. I just need a word with her." He suddenly said. He looked like he was begging!

I can't understand. I am not getting this. I turned to Hermione and Harry. They both looked shock.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

Everyone in the common room looked at her. She's the know-it-all Gryffindor anyway. She probably knows what the hell Malfoy is doing here.

* * *

(Hermione) 

I don't know what he is doing here.

* * *

(Harry) 

Oh boy, Hermione's in deep shit.

* * *

(Ginny) 

The Devil's in deep shit.

* * *

(Draco) 

I'm in deep shit.

* * *

(Hermione) 

"I just need to talk to her."Dracosaid again tothe already confused Ron.

I have to do something! Don't I?

"What's in it for you, Malfoy? Why the hell do you want to talk to her!" Ron asked his face red in rage. I couldn't blame him.

"Ron, please..." I finally muttered. "Just leave him be."

I sensed Draco's stare weigh down on me.

Ron turned to me too. "Hermione! After all he's done to you--"

"Ron!" Harry interjected. He seemed to understand. He gave Ron a short message and walked to Draco.

What the hell is Harry going to do with him!

* * *

(Harry) 

"If you do something terrible to Hermione, I'll hunt you down." I told him, grabbing his collar. He looked at me straight in the eyes, his face so stubbornly hard. He never lets his guard down. "I don't know how you got here, but I'll give you a chance. But don't you dare lay a finger on her."

Something indeed happened to them. And I hope it's not the worst. Or the impossible

* * *

Draco shrugged off Harry's grip and walked towards Hermione, holding her hand, pulling her to the door. 

Ron just watched them in shock.

"You just let him go?" Ron screamed at Harry as they stepped outside. Harry just stared at the door. "He trespassed our common room, he never endingly did nothing but be a pain in our asses, why are you letting him go?"

Harry couldn't help it but sigh. "I think I know what's going on here."

Ginny stepped forward to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I could see it in their eyes. This is one heck of a breakthrough."

Ron and the other Gryffindors stared at them. "What the heck are you two talking about?"

Harry turned to Ron and smiled. "They love each other." He whispered.

* * *

Standing opposite each other, Hermione just stared at him, not knowing what to say. He just stared back and sighed. 

"Um... listen... I..."

"What are you doing here?" She suddenly cut him off.

He looked nervous. "I needed to see you."

"I looked all over for you this morning. I never found you." She muttered. "Look, this may cause you detention. You better get back to your common room. We could talk about this tom—"

"I can't wait until tomorrow." He crudely shut her up. "I don't care about detention. Let McGonagall know I'm here. I just need to say something."

"Then say it." She uttered.

He paused, as if to think, and sighed dejectedly. "Why are we doing this?"

"What this?"

"This! Why can't we just be together?" He blurted out. He couldn't help it any more. "Why can't I keep you? Why can't you be with me? I tried to change! You had faith in me, Hermione! I can change if you want to!" He gulped a load of air, settling himself. "You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. It was a big mistake treating you like that before..."

"I don't care about how you treated me before. I have forgotten that."

"Then why don't you stay with me? Why are we living like we're still... enemies?"

"I... I..." She honestly doesn't know.

"I don't want to lose you, Hermione. You're all I have." He muttered, grabbing her, wrapping his arms around her. "Please... I love you."

She felt her knees weaken as she heard those three words. She remembered the two wonderful weeks they spent together. Something occurred to her when they talked for the first time in the cliff. She wanted to heal his sorrows. And now she did, she couldn't let him go.

As he held her tight, his face buried in her neck, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She muttered, her sobs getting harder. "I just wanted to make you happy. I didn't know it would turn out this way..."

"What are you saying?" He held her cheeks, wiping off her tears.

"I messed you up. I confused you. I..."

"That's bullshit Hermione!" He shushed her, placing a finger on her lips. "You are the best thing that happened in my life. It's stupid of me not telling you this before. But I don't care what other people will think! I will get along with your friends! I will do anything! I don't care what Crabbe or Goyle or Pansy will say about it. Even my Father. I don't care about them all! But I love you. I can't change that." He caressed her cheek. "I want to be with you. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old and die with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. That's all I want. That's all I need."

Almost paralyzed with mild shock and amusement, she juststared at him and sighed, touching her brow to his, their noses tickling. She couldn't help but cry.

"Children?" She smiled, as she sniffled her runny nose.

He sighed calmly and smiled. "Yes, children."

"How many do you want?" She asked.

"A hundred." He chuckled and tucked her hazel hair behind her ear.

"I can't bear one hundred children in my belly." She laughed. "Maybe 99 will be just fine."

Draco chuckled and kissed her softly. "So... you are saying you love me?"

Hermione looked at him and grinned. "I loved you ever since." She muttered, kissing him this time.

* * *

Harry smiled as all of the Gryffindors peeped through the small window embarked on the door, all anxious about what's happening. 

_The impossible has happened. _He muttered in his mind. _Well, it's not that bad, I guess. She would love him with a reason. _

He sat down, grabbed a book and started to read.

He had to prepare to meet a new friend.

* * *

**A/n: Is it okay? Reviews please! Thank you! And thanks a lot for all the reviewers! I'm sorry if the ending is so hurried. I had to finish this as soon as possible because if i don't i might not continue it anymore, forever. life will be a little busier now these days.**

**Thank you so much, especially **_smiling inside , Thwarted Moony, future movie maker, Aurum Potestas Est, WannaBArtist, SnowDevil334, TriGemini, Alianna Campell, Jinxd n cursed, city-seagull, fujutsu, _**and**_Mysteriously Intriuging Angel _**! You all kept me going! Thanks!ü**


End file.
